Journey into Danny's Memories
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: When Danny has constant nightmares, Sam, Tucker and Jazz go into danny's brain to figure out the problem. What will they find? DxS. Minor TxJ. No PP for this story.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining in the pitch black night. Lightning crackled in the background. Danny Phantom flew through the rain in search of his opponent.

"MuMuwhahaha" an evil laugh sounded. Danny looked around. He couldn't see his enemy in the darkness. Suddenly he saw two glowing red eyes. "I Found you…"

Suddenly the enemy showed himself. Dan Phantom. Danny's eyes widened in horror. "I got something you want." said Dan. He held up a human gothic girl.

"Sam.." Danny whispered. "What did you do to her!" said Danny a lot louder.

Dan threw Sam to the ground. Danny flew over to her. She was bloody and cut up.

She was dead.

"Sam.." Danny said crying. "Sam wake up."

"MuMuwhahaha." laughed Dan. "She is dead, and you will be too…" Dan grabbed Danny by his neck and prepared an ectoblast. "NOOOOO!" screamed Danny

-Line Break-

Danny P.O.V

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up. My parents walked into the room.

"Danny sweetie, are you okay?" asked my Mom.

"Yeah." I said. "I just had a bad dream."

"But that is the third bad dream this week." Dad said.

"I Know…but they won't go away. Call Sam and Tucker. They may know what to do." I said.

"Yes Danny." said Mom. "I'll call Sam, your Father will call Tucker."

"Thanks Mom." I said as they walked out.

-Line Break-

Sam P.O.V

I woke up at Seven a.m. who wakes up that early. Suddenly I got a call on my phone. Caller id said Fenton Works. It was Danny, But why is he calling me at Seven a.m.?

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Sam, its Maddie. Danny needs you over right away, he has been having constant nightmares and hopes you can help him." Maddie said.

"Okay! I'll be right over!" I said and I hung up. I ran into the bathroom, got dressed, got on my usual make-up, and ran out the door to Danny's.

When I arrived at Fenton works, Tucker was running over. "Hey Sam. You here to see Danny too?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about him, he has been having nightmares." Sam said.

"Me too. Let's knock on the door." said Tucker then he knocked. Danny's dad answered.

"Sam, Tucker, come on in, Danny is in his room." Jack said. Me and Tucker walked in and ran into Danny's room.

"Danny?" I said as I opened the door. Danny was asleep and he was talking. I could hardly make out the words.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Danny screamed. I got scared. I tried to wake him up. "Danny wake up!" I said.

"GET AWAY FROM SAM!" Danny screamed. He was dreaming about me, and I was being attacked in his nightmare. I looked at Tucker, who was just as frightened.

"NOOO! SAM WAKE UP PLEASE!" Danny screamed! "I WILL KILL YOU!" Danny screamed.

Now I was just plain afraid. I died in his dream. I had to wake him up. "DANNY WAKE UP!" I screamed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Tucker go get Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. NOW." I said and Tucker ran downstairs.

Tucker P.O.V

I ran down the stairs by Sam's orders, I had to get Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. As I was running jazz came out of the kitchen. Her beautiful voice ran into the living room as I was bolting to the basement. "Hey Tucker what's up?" asked Jazz.

"Danny is stuck in a nightmare!" I said. "We have to get your parents!" Jazz nodded and ran after me.

Jazz and I walked into the basement and saw a huge contraption. "Kids!" Mrs. Fenton said. "Go get Danny we have a solution to the problem."

Jazz and I ran upstairs.

Sam P.O.V

Danny was still screaming. He was still trapped in that horrid nightmare. 'Where is tucker?' I thought. Just then tucker ran into the room. "They want us down stairs." he said.

I grabbed Danny and ran downstairs.

**What did you think of chapter 1?**

**Will update more tomorrow.**

**Peace! And review!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V

I Brought Danny to the lab to see his parents. I suddenly saw a huge machine with wires and a table.

Mr. Fenton started to talk. "I call it the…the….well it doesn't have a name but it can take you into a persons mind…"

"That is awesome." Tucker said.

"Yeah." I said agreeing. "Does it work?"

"Yes. Kids put these on." he handed us each a wire. I stuck mine on my head and so did everyone else.

"Everyone ready?" asked Mrs. Fenton. We all nodded. She pressed a button. We got shocked and everything was black.

-line break-

Still Sam P.O.V

We woke up in what we assumed was Danny's brain. It was filled with bubbles.

Jazz and Tucker had no idea what the bubbles were for. At least they didn't until I saw a picture of me and said "Look at that bubble!"

"They all have pictures, these are Danny's thoughts and or Memories. There is a picture of us as little kids." Tucker said.

I looked at it. "That must be a portal to that memory, who wants to go in?" I asked

"We Do." Tucker and Jazz said at the same time and blushed. That was weird.

"Everyone jump in!" I said as I did.

I looked and saw nine year old Danny and Tucker. They were playing in the sandbox. Young Danny started to talk.

"Dude how awesome would it be to have a girlfriend when I get older." He said.

"You just wanna date Sammy." Young Tucker teased.

"No." said Young Danny.

"Yea." Y. Tucker said

"Fine you win.." Y. Danny said

"Ha Ha! I'm telling Sam!" Y. Tucker said.

Y. Danny tackled him. They started to fight.

"No! Please don't tell her!" Y. Danny pleaded.

"Don't tell her what?" Y. Sam said as she walked up to the boys.

"Uh…That flowers are pretty." Y. Danny said.

"Okaaay? I'm going to leave." Y. Sam said.

"I'm gonna kill you Tuck."

"Hahaha! That was funny!" Tucker said.

"Danny _used _to like me…." I whispered

"Yeah…but hey, lets keep going." Jazz said.

"No we each have to split up. Tuck and Jazz you two can go together. I'll go alone." I said.

"You just wanna see if Danny still loooves you." Tucker teased.

I blushed. "No…it is so we can get done faster." I said a little to quickly.

Tucker smirked. "Lets go Jazz." Tucker said and they walked off.

I walked away as well. So I could help Danny wake up.

-In Danny's Nightmare-

"How dare you kill her!" Danny screamed. "I love her!"

Dan smiled. "So did I, but I killed her, you killed her, just like you will kill everyone else."

"No, I will never be like you." Danny said crying. "I Promised Sam."

"How cute…but it's over.." Dan said

**Ohhh. Cliffhanger.**

**Did you like chapter 2? Don't worry more DxS on the way *Smiles***

**Review!**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam P.O.V

I walked through Danny's head in search of the nightmare. There were portals to memories everywhere, there were memories of our fake-out-make-outs, there were memories of the ghost fights we went through. There were memories of everything, but one thing stopped me. A portal with the words Danny's secrets on it.

I just stared at it…I wasn't sure if I should go in, even if it could tell me if Danny likes me.

I decided. I will go in. So I took a deep breath and went into Danny's secrets.

-In Danny's Nightmare-

Danny looked at Dan in shock. He was going to kill me. Dan started up his ectoblast and shot it at Danny who quickly dodged.

"Hold still." Dan snarled.

"No, I refuse to let you kill me like you killed Sam." Danny said a tear falling down his cheek at the sound of her name.

"You are so pathetic, love is a useless emotion, I can't believe I felt it before." Dan said.

"Love is not pathetic, it gave me strength, it will give me enough to kill you Dan!" Danny said.

Dan just laughed. "You will never beat me."

Tucker P.O.V

I decided to convince Jazz to follow Sam. I know it is cruel, but hey Sam is worth following. I mean imagine the look on her face if she found out Danny liked her. First it would be this…:O. Second it would be this…:D. And third it would be this….:`D. Tears of joy.

Jazz and I saw Sam walk into Danny's secrets portal. I knew it.

Sam P.O.V

When I walked inside there were file cabinets. FILE CABINETS! I didn't even know they were in a brain. I looked around and founds a file cabinet that said "Crushes" and I opened it. I read the list.

Paulina

Valerie

That was it.

I wasn't there. I felt my eyes water a bit. Suddenly I saw a folder behind the other one, I took it out and it said "Loves" I opened that one and it said in huge letters

SAM MANSON

**Sorry it is short, I am tired, I wrote this at like ten o'clock. Dx**

**Review **

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam P.O.V_

_Holy Crap. I Sam Manson now know that my best friend Danny Fenton loves me. I was still staring at the paper. I couldn't believe it._

"_Its about time you knew!" a voice said behind me. I turn around to find Tucker and Jazz behind me._

"_Wait…YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND NEVER TOLD ME!" I screamed._

"_Yes…but in my defense Danny said not to tell you, if I told you it would break the dude code." Tucker said._

"_Oh…" I said Blushing. "I knew that."_

_Tucker laughed at me. "Come on…we still have to find the nightmare."_

_I followed Tucker out of the portal still blushing at the fact that Danny likes me._

_-In Danny's Nightmare-_

"_I Will beat you." Danny snarled. "I Beat you before,"_

"_That doesn't mean you can beat me again." Dan said._

_Danny looked at Dan then took Sam's bloody body in his hands and flew away. He had to bury her so she didn't get worse in the battle._

_Danny flew to a tree, the one where they met. Danny made her intangible and put her in the ground. A tear fell down his cheek. "I Love You…" Danny whispered. Then he flew away._

_Tucker P.O.V_

_Sam now knows that Danny loves her…I think she is still blushing behind me. I turned around. Yes she is._

"_Still surprised Sam….Sam?" I said when she didn't answer "SAM!" _

"_Huh!" Sam said._

_I Smirked. "Daydreaming about Danny?" her blush turned redder when I asked that question._

"_Maybe…" was all she said. Jazz and I chuckled._

_Sam P.O.V_

_They were laughing at me. I thought that was mean. I am just happy. I liked Danny for a long time and know he loves me, wouldn't you be happy too?_

_Tucker, Jazz, and I were still walking. When we saw it the nightmare, a portal to the nightmare._

"_Ready to go in?" I gulped._

"_Yup…" Tucker and Jazz said. I could tell they were scared too._

_We went into the portal._

_**SAM KNOWS SAM KNOWS :D**_

_**REVIEW :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sam P.O.V

I walked into the nightmare with Tucker and Jazz. When we walked in it was amity park, raining with a thunderstorm. We looked into the distance were we saw Dream Danny fighting Dan, it appeared that Dream Danny was crying. I heard his voice in the distance.

"How Dare you kill her! I. Loved. Her." he snarled.

"I Killed her because I had to…and now you will die too." Dan said with an evil laugh.

"We have to wake up Danny!" I said.

"How?" asked Jazz and Tucker in unison.

"I Have a plan." I said smiling at my thought.

Tucker P.O.V

I looked at Sam. She thinks she knows how to wake Danny. I Had to ask her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember with Nocturne, when Danny had to get us out of our dreams? He shocked us in our Dreams! That is what we have to do!" Sam said.

"NO WAY!" I said. "YOU CAN SHOCK HIM! I WOULD HAVE TO BE INSANE TO GO NEAR DAN!"

"We don't have to, you just have to get Danny to me." She said.

"Okay." I said. And I screamed to Dream Danny.

He looked at me and flew over. That is when Sam came out.

Sam P.O.V

I walked out from behind Jazz, Dream Danny looked at me in shock. Then I walked up to him and kissed him.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours to me, suddenly we were engulfed in whiteness.

**Sorry it is short…I am very busy.**

**REVIEW….**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny P.O.V

I woke up in the lab. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were around me with cords on their heads. At first I was confused, but there had to be a reason.

I saw Sam looked up at me then she ran to me and hugged me, I blushed at the contact.

"Danny your awake." she said.

"Yeah I'm awake." I murmured. "Why do you have a cord on your head?"

"Tucker, Jazz, and I went into your brain to wake you up." she answered simply.

"You were in my head? You woke me up? THAT WASN'T DREAM SAM WHO KISSED ME?" I yelled.

"No," Sam said nervously "That was me…"

"Oh…well…do you know anything? Since you were in my head?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I know you love me."

My heart stopped. She knows…what if she hates me?

Sam then walked up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back. She loves me too, she feels the same way!

We finally pulled away, she smiled at me. "I love you Danny" she murmured.

"I love you too Sam." I said and kissed her again.

**That's the end. Sorry the last chapter is so short…I couldn't think of anything.**

**~MossStarFromRiverclan**


End file.
